Bane of the Bloodlines
by oso1991
Summary: Sharingan and the Rinnegan are the two most powerful bloodlines in the Elemental Countries. However, what happens when a new bloodline emerges. One that can destroy bloodlines with a single touch? NarutoXFemHaku
1. Chapter 1

**Wahaha! Finally managed to get some chapters of the rewrite to Bloodline Destroyer finished. While I am proud of my late and great story Bloodline Destroyer, as I read more and more, I was irritated by how overpowered I made Naruto. I was also confused at the huge amount of OCs I made so I'll cut down on them. So as always please enjoy the story and flamers will be ignored. **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I so wish I did :P  
**

Five years ago, the Kyuubi, a monstrous fox with nine tails, came to Konoha. A beast of unmatched size and of demonic fury armed with fangs larger than the tallest of trees, nine tails longer than the rivers, each able to crush mountains and create tidal waves. Its red eyes shone in the black night, striking fear in the bravest of men. Yet even though fear struck through every man, woman, and child, the brave shinobis of Konoha banded together to stop the beast from destroying their homes. Every imaginable jutsu were thrown at the beast. Clouds of kunai, shuriken, and explosive tags flew in the air. Yet the kitsune merely shrugged them off as it continued its rampage, crushing many under its flailing tails and humongous paws. Soon it reached within a mere arm's length to Konoha when the leader of Konoha arrived upon a toad the size of a mountain. Using a jutsu that surpassed the power of man and into the realm of the gods, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, summoned the power of the Shinigami and sealed the beast into a newborn babe, not even an hour's old. With the danger passed, the Yondaime Hokage passed from the realm of the living and gave his soul to the Shinigami. The Yondaime was carried back into the village and given the funeral fit for the hero he was. Yet the babe that held the Kyuubi was seen as the reincarnation of the demon itself. In order to protect the boy, the Sandaime Hokage issued an edict to never reveal the truth of that fateful night to anyone. Despite this, for the next five years of his life, the boy was spat and scorned by many villagers of Konoha and the hate of the parents soon spread to the children. It continued until the eve of that fateful night.

"Get him!"

"Kill the demon!"

Naruto panted as he jumped on a fence and quickly climbed over it. He looked back to see the shinobis chasing him simply jump over the fence. Naruto willed his legs to go even faster as he dove into a sewage pipe. He began to scrabble through the rotten water when a hand grabbed his ankle. Naruto screamed in fear and he clawed desperately but it was all for naught. The shinobi picked him up and threw him roughly on the ground. Naruto instinctively tried to run but a kunai stabbed his hand, pinning him to the ground. Naruto wailed in pain only to have a soiled cloth stuffed in his mouth. He fearfully looked around at the six ninjas that surrounded him.

"So what should we do first? Hm?"

"I say just kill the demon and get it over with."

"He killed the Yondaime, you stupid bastard! I say we flay his skin first."

"Nah too much like Kiri. Just roast him alive I say. It's a painful way to die and we can always just douse him over and over."

There was a moment of deliberation as everyone considered the idea.

"Agreed."

Naruto could only watch helplessly as the shinobis began to make hand seals for the fire jutsu he knew was heading his way.

* * *

**Hours later**

Naruto gasped weakly as the he was doused again with ice cold water. Pain clouded his mind as every part of his skin was repeatedly burned over and over by various fire jutsus, It was only due to the Kyuubi's regenerative chakra that he was still alive. Even now, Naruto could feel his skin start to heal.

"Shit ANBU! Scram!"

"You aren't going anywhere."

In a matter of seconds, an ANBU wearing a raven's mask dropped down and quickly disabled the six rogue ninjas with crippling blows that quickly knocked them out. The ANBU strode towards the drenched and burnt form of Naruto and cursed under his breath. The ANBU pulled off his cloak and wrapped it gently around Naruto. He carefully bundled Naruto and with a hand seal vanished in a puff of smoke. He reappeared at the front of the hospital. He kicked open the door and ran straight into the emergency room.

"I need a doctor here! I have a patient who's nearly burned to death!"

Immediately a crash cart appeared but as the ANBU unwrapped Naruto, he spotted the angry stare of the doctor.

"Him again. I have better things to do than treat the Kyuubi brat."

Without so much as a warning, the ANBU stabbed a kunai into the doctor's neck. The doctor gurgled as blood flew into the air.

"There, you can treat yourself. Any other comments?" the ANBU snapped. The boy was quickly rushed into surgery and stabilized. The ANBU created a shadow clone and left the clone to guard Naruto while he sped off to the Hokage's Tower. He knocked on the Hokage's door and waited for permission.

"Come in."

The ANBU stepped inside to see the Hokage at his desk, smoking on his pipe already. The man gave his subordinate a gentle smile and gestured towards a seat. The ANBU sat down and reached towards his mask, removing it from his face. Behind the mask was a worn, tired young man of around sixteen years old with two prominent lines were etched into his face. The teen looked at the Hokage, waiting for the elderly man to speak. The Hokage breathed in the cured tobacco as he examined the teen in front of him.

"So young but those eyes are much more older than those of his age."

"Itachi-kun, what brings you to my office so late? I don't recall you having any reports assigned to you by me personally."

"No Hokage-sama, its about Naruto Uzumaki. He is currently in the hospital recovering from first-degree burns on 78 percent of his body and second degree burns on the rest. I found him tortured by several of our own shinobi."

"Kami, what would Minato think if he were here," the Hokage muttered, cursing at the stupidity of some people.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Itachi asked. The Hokage nodded.

"This has been the 13th attempt on his life for this year. Naruto is remarkably good-hearted but I fear that he will soon snap. An emotional outbreak of that magnitude will only weaken the seal the Yondaime had placed upon him, possibly even releasing the Kyuubi."

"I know Itachi. However, I can't have him leave Konoha without supervision and the only shinobis I trust to escort Naruto out for several years are either too important to lose or not here."

"I may have a solution Hokage-sama."

The Hokage looked up, incredulously.

"Please share."

"A month ago, I was approached by your three advisors. They presented me with startling evidence that incriminated the majority of the Uchiha clan. Their evidence pointed out that the Uchiha clan would create a coup, overthrowing your and the council."

The Hokage gaped for several moments. In a rare show of anger, he slammed his fist upon the desk. The desk creaked in protest as several spidery cracks appeared.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"They deemed it necessary as they sought to assassinate the Uchiha clan using a shinobi from Kumo or Kiri. In return Kumo would receive the Byakugan or Kiri would receive help in their bloodline wars," Itachi explained. "However, Danzo approached me as he reasoned that the Uchihas would never suspect one of their own. He gave me an offer. One that I couldn't refuse."

"What was the offer?"

"To either accept the mission or he would have his ROOT shinobis eliminate every Uchihas. Even those that were innocent like my brother and mother."

The Hokage sighed. "How many of the Uchihas are in this coup?"

"I am sad to say, the majority of them. They seek to right the wrong done to them by the Senjus, believing that since the only Senju is away, they have the right to rule Konoha," Itachi explained.

"And do your loyalties lie with your clan or Konoha?"

Itachi's eyes flashed red for a second and he stared deep into the Hokage's eyes.

"I have been hailed a genius and a prodigy for all of my life yet I deem it a curse. I have done things no child should ever dream of doing. There has already been much blood spilled by my hands and if I can, I wish to just run away from it all."

The Hokage sighed and reached into his desk. Itachi noticed the small puff of smoke and tensed as the Hokage pulled out a large red folder. He threw it on the desk and motioned for Itachi to open it. Itachi opened the folder and his face stiffened in a combination of shock, anger, and outrage.

"We've been spying on the Uchiha clan for years. My sensei the Nidaime Hokage felt that the Uchiha clan would be the clan that would most likely start a coup as the Senju died out. With the Senju gone, there was a void in the balance of power that was only filled by the unanimous union of the other clans, ninja council, and the Hokage. However recent politics and the rise of Hyuugas have weakened the balance once again. Though I wish it would never happen, the Uchiha clan must be drastically weakened else Konoha would be torn asunder by a civil war."

Itachi could only watch as the Hokage removed his hat and looked at the young Uchiha with sad, tired eyes.

"I am old Itachi, older than any shinobi alive in this village. Despite all of my strength and wisdom, I cannot keep Konoha together if the Uchiha launch this coup. If this would happen, Konoha will be finished. The Will of Fire will be lost under the Fist of Stone."

"So what would you have me do?" Itachi asked. Inwardly he knew what he had to do; yet he could not say it. It was too terrible for him to suggest.

"One last mission, one that I will rank SS-rank due to its nature. Once you have completed it, you will be banished and can never return. Yet I will offer you sanctuary under the Five Daimyos' authority. You will be safe and taken care of. Will you accept?"

Itachi swallowed hard.

"I will Hokage-sama."

The Hokage nodded solemnly and he strode from behind his desk. He laid a hand on Itachi's shoulder and stared straight into Itachi's eyes.

"Your mission is in two parts. You will kill every Uchiha that is disloyal to Konoha. Once you have killed every disloyal Uchiha, you will take Naruto out of the village. Keep him safe and train him until he is ready. Then send him back to Konoha. Do you understand Itachi?"

For a long moment, Itachi stood stock-still. Then after what seemed like an eternity, he nodded his head.

"I understand Hokage-sama."

The Hokage nodded.

"Take as long as you need to. Once you have finished, go to the Valley of the End. Inside the Shodaime's left leg, you will find everything you need. Remember 91-738-2465."

Itachi nodded and disappeared in a swirl of smoke. The Hokage returned back to his desk and sat back down. He reached down and pulled open a small, unopened vial of whiskey that came from lands far across the sea. He opened the vial and drained it in a long swallow, not even minding the burn of alcohol. The pain was soothing as he knew that tonight, he, Hiruzen Sarutobi, God of Shinobi and Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, was responsible of the banishment of one of the finest shinobi under his command, but also the elimination of more than a hundred of his own villagers he swore to protect.

"May Kami forgive me."

That night the souls of many were sent to the dark realm of the Shinigami, waiting for them to embrace the dark eternity, by the hand of one of their very own. Itachi stared emotionless as he stabbed the last Uchiha he deemed traitorous. His own father. With one swift move, he stabbed his father in his sleep with a stolen Suna technique. Fugaku stiffened and died without a sound. His grisly deed done, he made several hand seals and vanished in the wind.

Itachi reappeared inside the hospital. Ridding himself of his blood soaked robe, he quickly raced inside until he found the room where Naruto was resting. He easily picked the lock and carefully wrapped Naruto in his arms. Naruto merely gave a loud snore before slumbering back into his dreams. Itachi chuckled and jumped out of the window, racing to the walls around Konoha. He dodged the guards easily and raced off into the dark forests, not once looking back.

"Someday Naruto. You will return and when that time comes, I promise you, you will become the man that inherited not only the Will of Fire, but also the ability to change this blood-soaked world into one where this endless waltz of violence will end."

Deep inside Naruto, rumbles came from behind a large cage that held back the Kyuubi. Red eyes glowed as they stared into the water. Youki swirled around, illuminating a silhouette of a monstrous fox. Soon the fox morphed into the image of a beautiful woman with long, flowing hair. She touched the water gently, sending youki straight into the water. The water rippled violently once before reverting back to its peaceful state.

_**"This is my promise to you Naruto. I shall make you stronger than any shinobi before, so strong that your name will live on even longer than the mountains themselves. This is my promise to you and I know that you will succeed. So sleep, my young hero for this is the start of your adventure."

* * *

**_

**What do you think of it? Its only the prologue. However the story will mostly follow in the same vein as my last one with some minor alterations here and there. I'm planning on having my stories updated every Saturday night. I've already have several chapters waiting so please review.  
**

**So until next time.**

**JA NE!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Eight years later, Kotetsu and Izumo were standing guard at the gate. Gate duty was notoriously boring and infamous as the worst duty to have aside from substituting at the Academy. Yet these two took in stride as they have been relegated to guard duty so often that they were used to being able to pass the time with various activities. Currently Kotetsu was standing at the gate while Izumo was leaning back on a chair, reading the day's newspaper.

"So anything interesting?"

"Nothing much except Anko made the news again. Oh and Gai as well with Kakashi."

Kotetsu sighed. "What did they do now?"

"The usual. Anko made a huge disturbance in the red-light district. Gai's and Kakashi's contest ended with Gai having to carry a merchant's cart several times around Konoha."

"Oh, so the usual."

"Yep."

"WATCH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUT!"

"Huh?"

That was all Kotetsu could say before a blond-haired teen crashed into him. The teen untangled himself from Kotetsu and chuckled sheepishly at the fallen Chuunin. He turned to Izumo with an embarrassed smile on his face. Izumo quickly eyed the teen. The teen was of average height for his age, at 5'2. He had a reddish-orange scarf wrapped around his neck while a pair of orange tinted goggles covered his eyes. His spiky hair was streaked with strands of black and red and stood haphazardly everywhere with a small ponytail in the back. He wore a blood-red shirt with dark brown vest. He wore black pants taped at the ankles and armor around his shins. Metal-backed fingerless gloves protected his hands and a large scroll rested on his back. Strapped to his belt were an ordinary pouch and a kodachi sheath behind his back.

"Urgh, that's the last time I try firing myself off a tree and flying using wind chakra," the teen muttered.

"Who are you?" Izumo asked.

"Oh, just an aspiring shinobi. Let me get my papers out. By the way, the name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Kotetsu groaned and pulled himself up. He smiled at Naruto as he glanced at the travel papers.

"Hmph, time you got back. It's been pretty boring without you keeping the Chuunin on their toes. Where've you been these past years? Huh?"

"Away with my niisan," Naruto said, greatly relieved that neither Chuunin cared that he was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

Kotetsu nodded and handed back the papers.

"Everything checks out. By the way, you should see the Hokage first. Give him an excuse to get away from all that paperwork."

Naruto grinned widely. "I'll do that. Thanks!"

As soon as he stepped within the gates, Naruto jumped into the air and landed lightly on a rooftop. He bounded off towards the large building at the center of the village. He was so excited to talk to the Hokage but he crashed into a shinobi. Naruto groaned before jumping back to his feet.

"Sorry about that buddy," Naruto said. "Are you okay."

The ninja he bumped into jumped to his feet before giving Naruto a wide smile and a thumbs up.

"Do not worry comrade! The Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, Rock Lee, is not so easily hurt!"

Naruto smiled. "Well Rock Lee, I am Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of Konoha."

"Yosh! Such joy in finding such a youthful person with a glorious goal! I shall run 500 push ups in honor of meeting such a youthful person! If I cannot do that, I will run 1000 laps around Konoha and if I cannot do that I will do 2000 kicks and if I cannot do that I will carry my rival Neji fifty times up and down the Hokage mountain!"

At the Hyuuga compound a certain branch family member shuddered at the proclamation. He looked around wildly, looking for his excitable teammate.

Naruto smiled. "Well Lee, I'll see you later. May the power of youth empower you!"

"YOSH! THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Naruto watched the young ninja run off, seemingly into the sunlight. Something in his mind made an audible snap.

_"I taste lightish-red."_

Naruto shrugged and made a ram seal with his hands. In a second, he channeled a surge of wind chakra through his legs and blasted the chakra through his feet, sending him flying into the air.

"Oh crap."

Inside the Hokage's office, Hiruzen bit back a cry of despair as his secretary came into his office pushing a cart full of paperwork. He muttered politely to his secretary before glaring murderously at the stack of papers.

"I hate you."

Hiruzen wasn't sure if it was due to stress or lack of sleep but the stack of papers snarled back at him with an equal amount of hate. He sighed and pulled the topmost paper and signed it.

"JIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Hiruzen looked up and turned around just in time to see Naruto slam into the window. He winced as he saw Naruto's face squashed against the impact-resistant glass. Naruto groaned but he waved (albeit weakly) to the Hokage. Hiruzen chuckled and opened the window. Naruto landed hard on the floor but he immediately sprang to his feet and tightly hugged the elderly man. The Sandaime laughed loudly as he returned the hug.

"Naruto! It's good to see you! Look how big you've grown!"

"Yeah! Now you can treat me to ramen now!"

"Haven't changed a bit. We'll go later. Now tell me what you've been up to these past years."

"I've been training with Niisan and some of his friends. I've also managed to meet another one like me and he taught me how to cooperate with You-Know-Who inside of me," Naruto explained.

Hiruzen stared at Naruto in shock.

"How?"

"Well, You-Know-Who is a she, first of all and she isn't evil at all. Turns out she was forced into attacking Konoha by some guy. She told me she would reveal his name when I'm ready though. Some super-evil dude though."

Hiruzen bristled in worry but decided to have faith in Naruto. "What else?"

"Well I met Ero-sennin. He's a major pervert and I managed to get him to teach me some stuff when I stole his notebook and threatened burn it. He taught me some cool things and I learned a lot. He also wanted me to give you this."

Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out a wrapped package. Hiruzen ripped it open and stared at the item.

"Naruto….this is….."

"What?"

"THE NEWEST ICHA-ICHA! NOT ONLY THAT BUT IT IS THE AUTHOR'S ILLUSTRATED EDITION, UNEDITED! PERSONALLY SIGNED BY THE AUTHOR!"

Naruto sweat dropped as he watched the Hokage reverently open the book and see a golden light, illuminate his awestruck face. Naruto could swear he heard chimes and a choir sing as Hiruzen opened the book.

"Um jiisan, not that this is totally creepy, but could you at least wait until I'm out of the office before you go on one of your little perverted fantasy trips like Ero-sennin?"

Hiruzen coughed, embarrassedly, and reluctantly closed the book, resolving to read the novel, paperwork be damned.

"How is your niisan anyway Naruto?"

Naruto smiled widely. "He's great. He has his own little store now and he's dating this girl from the village. She's the bartender there at the inn. He's really happy now."

Hiruzen smiled widely. "That is wonderful. Now let us get some ramen."

"Yatta!"

Naruto jumped in joy but crashed into a stack of unsigned paperwork. Hiruzen sighed as the fallen papers while Naruto scrambled to pick them all up.

"Why is there so much paperwork? Do you have to sign all these jiisan?"

"Unfortunately yes. It's the bane of every Kage. An enemy that I somehow cannot defeat."

"Huh. Why don't you do what niisan always does? He creates a team of shadow clones to finish the paperwork."

Hiruzen froze before widely grinning. He hugged Naruto tightly in pure joy.

"You are a genius! I'll buy you all the ramen you can eat!"

"Yatta~!" Naruto wheezed weakly.

The Hokage quickly made several shadow clones before rushing out the door, with Naruto under his arm, practically skipping in joy at finally discovering a way to beat paperwork.

At the Ichiraku stand, Naruto was happily slurping up the remains of his fifteenth bowl of ramen. He sighed happily and patted his now filled stomach.

"So, jiisan, what happens now?"

Hiruzen wiped off the broth from his chin and turned to Naruto.

"Tomorrow, you'll be heading to the Academy and join the class until the Genin Exams."

"Ehhh? But jiisan, I'm way over Genin. I'm at least Chuunin level by now probably jounin."

"I'm not going to budge on this Naruto. You'll graduate with the other students. It'll be good for you. Trust me."

Naruto sighed, knowing he lost this argument.

"Alright jiisan."

Hiruzen smiled. "I took the liberty of preparing a room for you. The directions and the keys are all in here."

Naruto smiled gratefully and took the small envelope from the Hokage.

"Thanks jiisan, I won't let you down."

"I know you won't."

Naruto said farewell to the Hokage and jumped to the rooftops. The Hokage took the bill from the waitress and gaped at the size of the bill. He began to cry anime tears as he pulled bills from the poor Saru-chan.

Naruto continued on his way to the borders of Konoha to where the training grounds were. To Naruto's delight many of the training grounds were empty. He took his time, leisurely deciding which training ground he was going to choose when he heard someone training nearby. Naruto hurried over to where the sounds were and saw a teenager around his age training with a multitude of weapons. He was impressed at her skill with the weapons and decided to jump in.

Tenten sighed as she threw one last barrage of kunai and shuriken. However all of her kunais and shurikens were deflected by a kodachi. Tenten immediately pulled out a katana and pointed it at Naruto.

"Who're are you?" Tenten asked. Naruto smiled and raised his hands in a non-threatening manner.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm an Academy student," Naruto replied. "I was just passing by and I saw you training. I have to say that I was impressed."

Tenten smiled. "Thanks, I'm Tenten. So what do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you were interested in a spar," Naruto asked. "You seem like you're good with weapons. Can you use that blade?"

Tenten smirked. "Don't let my age fool you. I'm one of the best sword users in this village. I've yet to meet someone who could beat me."

"Sorry to disappoint but you've never crossed blades with someone who trained in Mist."

With that Naruto charged at Tenten. Katana and kodachi clashed. Tenten gritted her teeth as she felt herself being pushed back. She twisted her body and swung her sword. However Naruto ducked and grabbed her arm. Using his leg, he flipped her over his head causing her to land on the ground hard. Tenten coughed and rolled over to avoid Naruto's foot. She jumped back to her feet and charged at Naruto. Naruto blocked her sword and swiped at her arm. Tenten reversed her grip swiped at Naruto. Naruto leaned back but felt warm liquid running down his arm. Naruto smiled.

"First blood."

Tenten grinned at Naruto only to see Naruto smirking at her. He charged at her, running low to the ground. Tenten raised her blade waiting for Naruto. When Naruto reached her range, she swung her sword only for him to vanish. Naruto reappeared at her side, with his kodachi raised. Tenten threw down a smoke bomb and escaped. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was waiting.

"Have you released your blade yet, Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked. Naruto frowned.

"You don't know? Who made your sword?"

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto sighed and held out his blade. His blade began to glow brightly to Tenten's awe.

"In Mist, once a person has finished his training as a swordsman they create their own sword. From iron ore to blade, the swordsman is involved in every aspect of creating the blade, imbuing it with our own chakra the entire time. This makes the sword alive and grant it abilities unique to each user as well as making the wielder stronger, faster, and amplifying their chakra. This is my sword, Ake Arainami, The Bloody Tempest."

"Thrash, Ake Arainami!"

The sword made a howling roar as it lengthened and morphed into a bluish odachi with the blade four and a half feet long with the hilt taking the rest of the length. The blade glowed softly as it began to emit mist. Naruto lifted the sword over his head.

"On guard Tenten!"

Naruto swung his blade at Tenten. Tenten used her blade to block Naruto's odachi and immediately regretted it. Her hands became numb just at impact. She was forced to drop her weapon and jump back. She quickly pulled out a scroll and summoned a naginata. She deftly spun the blade, forcing Naruto to take several steps back before stabbing at Naruto. Naruto held his blade vertically and made the naginata deflect to the side. Using this to his advantage, he charged towards Tenten and kicked her. Tenten flipped back and thrust her blade at Naruto. Naruto felt the blade bite into his shoulder but ignored the pain. He spun around and with a mighty swing, slam the odachi on the naginata's blade. There was a loud clang as the naginata's blade snapped off at the impact. Tenten blanched as she dropped the spear in favor of twin Chinese daos.

Tenten slashed both blades against Naruto's odachi, sending him skidding backwards. Naruto smiled as he let out a small stream of his chakra to aken the sword. The sword hummed gently as he swung the blade at Tenten. Tenten used her twins daos to trap the sword. However both she felt her blades become extremely cold. Tenten jumped back and dropped her swords in pain. She looked down at her hands to see that both of them had minor frostbites.

"What did you do?" Tenten asked. Naruto smiled.

"Ake Arainami has the ability to freeze anything down to absolute zero on contact. I have to maintain a steady stream to feed it but the effects are quick as you can see," Naruto explained. Tenten pulled out her scroll again but stopped when she saw Naruto's blade pointed at her throat. She smiled as she dropped the scroll.

"I surrender," Tenten said.

Naruto smiled as he saluted with the sword. The odachi gave a soft pulse of light before reverting back to its kodachi form. Naruto slid the kodachi back into its sheath before offering out a handshake. "Good spar Tenten."

"Thanks for the spar," Tenten replied. She looked at Naruto's sword, her eyes sparkling, then back at her own. "Can you teach me how to make a sword like that? I'm already good at the forge and my dad lets me forge my own weapons."

"Like mine?" Naruto asked. Tenten nodded eagerly. Naruto frowned.

"The process is simple but to accomplish it, you need at the very minimum chuunin-sized chakra reserves. Anything less would make the sword fracture or explode."

Tenten's face fell. "Seems to be out of my reach for now."

"It takes a lot of training. Don't worry. Once you reach that level, I'll teach you."

Tenten smiled. "Thanks Naruto. If you ever want to spar, I'll be waiting."

"Cya Tenten!"

Naruto made a hand seal and vanished in a swirl of smoke. He reappeared on a rooftop and began running towards the apartment complex. After five minutes, he found the place. Naruto grinned as he opened the door. The place was extremely nice as it was a two-bedroom apartment with a kitchen, bathroom, and living room. He also noticed that on the counter were several scrolls. Naruto opened them and to his delight, they were filled with furniture. He made several clones and put them to work. Before long, the apartment was ready. Naruto ripped off his clothes and leaped in the bed. All those years of sleeping in trees and grass made sleeping in a bed all that sweeter.

He was home. And that was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Academy the next day, Iruka looked around as he checked the class roster. He was one of the lucky teachers as his class was filled with the heirs of many prominent clans in Konoha. While he was somewhat sure that all of his class would pass the Genin Exam tomorrow, there were several students that he was sure to go on to become great shinobis.

First there was the Uchiha heir, Sasuke Uchiha. A brilliant student blessed with innate athletic gifts. Perceptive and brilliant as well as strong in body, he was no doubt a gifted student. Iruka frowned though. Despite him being a gifted student, Sasuke was pampered and clouded with angry thoughts. The slaughter of the Uchiha clan left a deep impact in his mind to the point where the mere mention of Itachi would drive him into an almost blind rage. Iruka sighed and shook his head. Mayhap Sasuke's next sensei would solve this.

Then there was Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga. Kiba was the youngest child of the matriarch Tsume Inuzuka. He and his canine companion, Akamaru, were a formidable team in combat. Yet Kiba was headstrong and neglected to use his brain in favor for his muscle. Typical Inuzuka, all brawn but little brain, much like a beast. Hinata however was an interesting case. Unlike many of her clan, she was humble and kind. It was her strength and also her weakness. Her kindness held back her skill in combat and it was due to this that she lost many of her spars even though that Iruka knew she could probably beat everyone in his class in a straight hand-to-hand combat.

Next were Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Both were miniature versions of their fathers, so much so that it was scary. Choji was a capable shinobi, yet still suffering from self-doubt and confidence issues about his weight. Yet Iruka knew that Choji would be a powerful shinobi, much like his father. Shikamaru though was flat out lazy. Yet underneath that lazy personality, Iruka knew there laid a brilliant mind, as brilliant as his father. Iruka had faith that with the proper motivation, Shikamaru would be possibly greater than his father.

Then there was the two aspiring kunoichi, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Frankly, he was disgusted at the two. Both of them were fan girls of the Uchiha heir, hanging on his every move. He honestly had given up on breaking these two out of their ways and hoped that experience in the ninja world would break them out of it. Ino had her family to help her through her career but Sakura. Iruka shook his head. Maybe her sensei would have better luck than him.

Last but not least was Shino Aburame. Quiet and stoic, yet possessing of a keen intellect, Shino was the student that Iruka had no doubt would make a great shinobi. It was a shame that not many people in Konoha appreciated the Aburame clan. Still, Iruka had faith that Shino would be a fine shinobi.

He checked off the last name on the clipboard and was about to speak when a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Iruka turned as the door opened to reveal Naruto. Naruto handed Iruka a note and waited as Iruka read it.

"Hm, a bit late but better late than never," Iruka mused. He turned to the class. "Students, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He will be joining this class and taking the Genin Exams with us."

"Iruka-sensei! Why is it that he can just waltz in and take the exams? It's not fair!" Sakura whined.

"Hokage's orders Sakura. Now sit down please," Iruka answered curtly. He glanced at the class before turning to Naruto. "You can sit by Shino for now."

Naruto nodded and sat in the empty seat beside Shino. Naruto smiled under his mask and held out a hand.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Pleased to meet you."

Shino looked at Naruto for a moment before shaking his hand.

"Shino Aburame. Pleasure."

"Likewise," Naruto replied. "You're an Aburame right?"

"That is correct, Naruto-san."

"You use kikaichou beetles in order to drain chakra from your opponents right? My sensei often said that the Aburame's were the finest shinobi clan in Konoha. Hope we can work together in the future."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "You know about my clan?"

"My sensei that being strong is important. Yet if you do not have the intelligence, you are like a sheathed sword. The reverse is also the same. If you have the intellect but not the body to protect the mind, all that knowledge you gained would be useless in a fight. So you have to balance yourself, much like Yin and Yang, separate but also together," Naruto explained. Shino nodded.

"Thank you for your advice Naruto-san."

"Mah, just call me Naruto. I hate formalities."

"Very well then, you may call me Shino."

Naruto grinned under his mask and turned in time to see Iruka open the door.

"Alright everyone, head to the training field. We will be holding a mock tournament in preparation for the exams."

Kiba whooped and bounded outside the door while the rest of class followed at a more sedate pace. They reached the area that had a large stone, circular platform three feet off the ground. Everyone stood around it while Iruka put the names in a hat.

"Now when I call out your names, please step onto the platform. You and your opponent will have a spar. No ninjutsu or genjutsu. Strictly taijutsu. You can use weapons but make sure that you hold back. I do not want anyone seriously injured. Is that understood?"

"Yes sensei."

"Good. Now for our first match, it will be Shino Aburame vs. Ino Yamanaka."

Shino and Ino climbed up on the platform. Ino went into a basic Academy stance while Shino positioned himself in his clan's stance, Praying Mantis.

"Hajime!"

Ino stepped forward quickly and punched Shino. Shino batted aside her punch and returned with a palm strike to the chin and a sharp blow to the temple. Ino's eyes rolled up and she collapsed.

"Winner Shino," Iruka announced. He sighed and carried Ino off to the side. He looked at his clipboard and scanned the roster.

"Next up are Choji Akimichi and Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto jumped up to the platform and eagerly smiled at Choji. Choji smiled back and settled into a sumo stance. Naruto leaned on his back leg and placed his hands in his pocket.

"Hajime."

Naruto took a step forward and spun on his front leg, swinging his back leg towards Choji. Choji was barely able to block the reverse roundhouse. Choji took a step to the side and raised his arms again to block another kick from Naruto.

"These kicks are insane!" Choji thought. "Not even Sasuke or Kiba blows are this strong."

Choji sidestepped quickly and sent a punch towards Naruto. Naruto slipped into Choji's guard and shoved him away using his shoulder. Choji was forced to take a step back and was struck in the chin by Naruto's foot. Choji's vision blacked out for a moment but as soon as his vision returned, he felt a kick to his head and the ground coming up to meet him.

"Winner Naruto!" Iruka stepped onto the platform and checked Choji's condition. He sighed in relief to see that Choji was merely knocked out. That last heel kick was a nasty blow for anyone to take. Naruto bent down and hefted Choji on his shoulder. He gently laid Choji on the ground and stood beside Shino.

"Good match Naruto."

"You too Shino. You have fast hands."

"I try."

"Next up will be Sasuke and-!"

"I want to fight Naruto!" Sasuke interrupted.

"Sasuke, you can't just-."

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei, I'll be happy to fight him."

Iruka sighed. "Very well then. Both of you get up onto the platform."

Sasuke and Naruto jumped onto the platform. Sasuke quickly settled into his clan's stance while Naruto pulled out a scroll from his vest. He bit his finger and wiped it on a kanji. An enormous sword appeared in a cloud of smoke. The blade was four and a half feet long, a foot and a half wide, and had a foot long hilt, ending with a large pommel. The blade had a single edge and the at last twelve inches; it sharply tapered into a point. Naruto hefted the blade and crouched down, waiting for the signal.

"Hajime!"

Sasuke sprang at Naruto, intent on using his speed to finish the fight before Naruto could swing his sword. Naruto smirked and tilted his sword, using the flat of the blade to block Sasuke's kick. Sasuke crashed against the blade and fell to the ground. Naruto raised his foot high but Sasuke rolled out of Naruto's stomp. He jumped back to his feet but barely dodged a roundhouse from Naruto. Sasuke charged forward and punched out at Naruto. Naruto tilted his sword and Sasuke's fist struck the metal. Naruto used his sword and shoved Sasuke away. Sasuke jumped back but charged at Naruto again, sending a barrage of blows. However Naruto either used the flat of his sword to block his blows or simply leaned away from the punches. Sasuke growled, as his blows hit nothing but air and metal. He jumped back for a quick breather. However Sasuke heard a thrumming sound and turned in time to see the massive blade heading his way. He ducked in time, the blade clipping a lock of his head. He stood back up and charged at Naruto but failed to see the blade come back around. He was slapped by the flat of the sword and knocked into the air. Sasuke flew off the platform and landed hard on the ground several feet away.

"Winner Naruto!"

"What! He didn't beat me! The dobe got lucky!" Sasuke roared outraged.

"Yeah Iruka-sensei! Naruto cheated!" Sakura piped up.

"As it is, you were knocked off the platform. Naruto is the winner, even if it is by luck," Iruka replied. "And Sakura, I was watching the fight. Naruto fought fairly. Well done Naruto."

Naruto grinned and turned to Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke! That was a great fight!"

"Che! You got lucky. Next time I'll win," Sasuke snarled.

Naruto chuckled and sealed his sword back in its scroll. He jumped off the platform and went to stand beside Shino. Naruto felt a hand pat his shoulder and turned around to see Kiba grinning at him.

"That was amazing! I've been waiting for someone to knock Sasuke off his high horse! You were all like cool and smooth before BLAMMO! Knocked his clock clean!"

Naruto chuckled, embarrassed. "I'm not that good. My niisan can still beat me with one hand behind his back."

As Kiba and Naruto chatted, Shino replayed the fight he saw in his mind, analyzing Naruto's fighting style. It was unlike any he had seen in Konoha and more like the fighting styles he saw in scrolls about Kirigakure and Kumogakure.

"While he uses kenjutsu as his primary, he knows that a single sword can be blocked our knocked away so he compensates by relying on a Taijutsu style that mainly uses feet. In addition he uses the massive sword more like a shield until he tires out his opponents so he can have a sure-kill. If Naruto hadn't turned that blade, Sasuke would have been split in half for sure."

The next matches continued on for the rest of the day. It was soon clear that Naruto dominated in combat as he systematically destroyed all of the other students. He even handicapped himself to make the spars to last longer. The results ended with Naruto winning the tournament, Sasuke resulting into second, with Shino and Kiba resulting in a tie for third. The class strode back into the classroom, all sporting bruises of some sort of another. Iruka smiled as he waited for the class to settle down.

"Good job everyone. Don't forget that our Genin Exams is next week. The next class periods will be self-study and practicals. For now, everyone is dismissed."

The majority of students cheered and began to get out of their chairs. Kiba turned around to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, wanna get some ramen or something?"

"They have ramen here?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Yeah, I know this great place where they sell great ramen," Kiba said. "You in?"

"Sure," Naruto said. He turned to Shino. "You want to come as well?"

"I would be delighted."

"Great!" Naruto said. He turned to Choji and Shikamaru. "How about you two?"

Choji nodded happily while Shikamaru sighed. "Nmaa, it'll be troublesome if I get home too late."

"I-i-is i-it a-alri-ight i-i-if I c-c-come as well?"

Naruto turned to see Hinata nervously touching her fingers. Naruto smiled and gave Hinata a reassuring pat on her shoulder.

"Of course Hinata-chan."

The six of them headed to the Ichiraku ramen stand. As they ate their dinner the six shared stories about themselves. Naruto was thrilled at the company and retold stories of his life outside of Konoha. A particular story about his time Ero-sennin sent Kiba on the ground, hysterical with laughter.

"So Naruto why did you leave Konoha?" Shino asked. Naruto chuckled.

"That Shino is another story for another time."

"Oh man, I gotta go. My mom's going to start screaming if I'm too late," Shikamaru said.

"Same here," Choji said.

"I guess its time to say goodbye, huh?" Kiba said sadly.

"Guess so," Naruto replied. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Farewell for now," Shino said quietly.

"I-i-it wa-as ni-ice to me-e-et you Narut-t-o-san," Hinata stuttered. She reddened when Naruto gave her a hug.

"You too, Hinata-chan!"

Naruto smiled and made a hand seal. Before the five students, he vanished in a swirl of smoke.

"Man, I have got to learn how to do that!" Kiba said.

Naruto reappeared in the middle of a training field. He smiled as he noticed that it was completely abandoned and the only living things were animals and plants. Satisfied that he was alone, he crossed his legs and sat down. He placed made a ram seal and channeled chakra.

Soon he was inside his mindscape, staring at the Yondaime's seal. Behind the seal, the Kyuubi smiled at him.

"Hey Kyuubi-sensei."

"Hello Naruto-kun. Are you ready for our lesson?"

"Hai!"


	4. Chapter 4

The week passed by quickly. In that week, Naruto became fast friends with Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Hinata, often sparring with them or engaging in their favorite activities. Naruto chuckled when as he recalled the first time he met Kiba's sister, Hana, flirting with her in a shameless manner that infuriated Kiba.

"Guess the old man was right. Putting me in the Academy, even if it was for a little while, was the right move," Naruto mused.

He stopped as he heard his stomach growl and winced.

"Aww, baby you're hungry aren't you?" Naruto asked. As if sentient, his stomach yowled loudly. "Well guess its time to get some food. How about ramen?"

"Naruto, you eat that crap again and I will make sure that you will regret it!" Kyuubi snapped.

"Fine," Naruto whined. He spotted a dango stall nearby and quickly ordered some dango.

Nearby, Special Jounin Anko Mitarashi entered the stall. She ordered her usual fare of the sweet, heavenly, dango. As she waited, she noticed that a blonde haired kid's ordered the same dango as her. She nonchalantly snatched a stick off the plate but stopped when she felt a blade tickling her throat.

"Put the dango down, crazy lady, before I gut you like a fish."

Anko smirked at the small amount of bloodlust she felt.

"Hnn, good senses kiddo," Anko said. "But can you back it up?"

Her eyes widened when she felt the blade move and she quickly replaced herself with a block of wood. She reappeared at the other side of the stall and felt a blade tickling her spine.

"Yeah I can. You're good but not as good as my niisan."

Anko laughed and handed back the dango. "You're good, I'll give you that. Who're ya anyway?"

Naruto smiled and sheathed his blade. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki. Soon-to-be Genin as soon as this day's over."

Anko stared at Naruto. "You're kidding me right?"

She laughed again when Naruto shook his head. "That's rich. Another genius. So you're one of Iruka's students huh?"

"Well I'm a transfer actually but yeah, Iruka-sensei's my teacher. Do you know him?"

Anko's face tinged pink as she nodded. "Yep, I know him. He's one of my best friends actually and one of the best shinobis in this village."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "He doesn't look like much."

"Just because Iruka's skilled doesn't mean he needs to have some sort of mental stability," Anko replied.

At that moment, nearly every high-ranking member of the Bingo Book sneezed simultaneously. For one unfortunate pervert, his sneeze announced his presence to the naked women he was spying upon and was thoroughly pummeled.

"Anyway, why don't you sit with me and I'll tell ya about Iruka."

Naruto nodded and sat on the seat nearby Anko.

"So how do you know Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's like this. He was in the ANBU when I first joined. He soon rose to the rank of ANBU squad captain and saved my life on one mission. However after several missions, he decided to retire from the ANBU in order to teach at the Academy. It caused a lot of confusion, as Iruka was close to becoming one of the Daimyo's personal guards. However Iruka always loved to teach so I never bothered him about it," Anko explained. "Personally, Iruka was too nice a guy to be in the ANBU. He's stupidly noble and dense."

"Are you really that close to him?" Naruto asked.

"Well believe it or not, I was an outcast for a bit. For a while everyone treated me like I had the plague. My landlord forcibly kicked me out of my apartment. Luckily Iruka was around and he offered his place until I could get back to my feet. Tried to get him into bed with me and I used every trick in the book but he never fell for it. Always turned bright red and ran out the room. Pity."

"Well, why don't you ask him out like a normal person?" Naruto asked. "Some guys are too dense until you tell them straight in their faces."

"Like you?" Anko teased. She chuckled when she saw Naruto reddened. "Guess so. Well thanks for the company gaki. If you're ever up for a spar, come to Training Ground 44. I'll be waiting for ya."

"Thanks for invitation."

Anko turned to leave but stopped. She turned back and pulled out a letter.

"By the way, could you give this Iruka. I'd appreciate it."

Naruto nodded and waved goodbye to Anko as she disappeared with a puff of smoke. He was about to do the same when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw the cook holding a bill.

"You paying for the lady as well kid?

Naruto blanched.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAANKOOOOOOOOO!"

Several minutes later, Naruto strode into the classroom and sat down beside Kiba with a scowl on his face. He slumped in the chair beside Shino and Kiba. Shino noticed his friend's horrible mood and gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Man what crawled up your butt and died," Kiba asked.

"Some lady made me pay for her tab this morning," Naruto replied. "I just sat beside her damnit."

"Rough," Kiba said sympathetically. Akamaru made a series of barks and growls. "Akamaru agrees with me too."

"D-d-don't w-worry Nar-ru-to-kun. I'm s-sure i-it was a mi-ista-ake."

"It definite wasn't. I'll make sure I'll get her. You can count on it!" Naruto replied loudly.

"Hey dobe! Shut the hell up!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto hopped over to Sasuke's desk and glared at him.

"Just because I made the lowest on the test doesn't mean I'm a dobe!"

"That's exactly what being a dobe means, dobe!" Sasuke taunted.

"So? Doesn't mean I can't beat you!"

The two rivals glared at each other, waiting for the other to blink. However a student behind Naruto accidentally bumped Naruto, sending him falling into Sasuke. Naruto instinctively made a hand seal and that covered Sasuke and himself in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Sasuke and Sakura were kissing. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror while Sakura looked positively thrilled. She latched her arms around Sasuke and began to (in Naruto's opinion) suck the ever-living soul out of Sasuke. When she finished, Sakura squealed so loudly that several of the windows cracked. As for Sasuke, he jumped as far as he could from the pink-haired preteen and began to vomit in the trashcan.

Beside Kiba, Naruto and Kiba were laughing hysterically at Sasuke while Choji chuckled appreciatively at the joke.

"N-naruto-k-kun, t-that wasn't s-so ni-ice," Hinata gently admonished. Naruto pouted.

"But Hinata-chan, Sakura's absolutely delighted. Look at her."

Hinata glanced at Sakura who was positively glowing in happiness. One could almost see the fluffy bunnies happily frolicking around her mind.

"S-she d-does seem ha-ap-py."

"See?"

"Everyone settle down now! Class is starting. Now-," Iruka called out. He looked down to see Sasuke still retching and heaving. "What's wrong with you Sasuke? Ate something bad?"

"Yeah, Sakura's tongue!" Naruto replied. Sasuke vomited again while Kiba howled in laughter. Iruka shook his head.

"Quiet down Kiba. Now today, we'll be having the Genin Exams. Before we start, do you have any questions?"

"Actually I have a letter for you from Anko-san. She said it was important," Naruto replied.

Iruka took the letter from Naruto and opened it. A photo fell out and Kiba reached for it. As soon as he held it up to the light, two large streams of blood sprayed out from his nose and he fell on his back twitching. Naruto snatched the photo from Kiba's hand and looked at it.

"Whoa, kinky," Naruto thought. He felt blood rush out from his nose and he shoved the picture into Iruka's hands before he could lose any more blood. Already he could feel himself becoming lightheaded. Iruka reddened like a tomato at the photo and stuffed it in his pocket before any other student could. He went back to his desk and shook his head, refocusing himself to today's task.

"If there are no questions, I'll start the exams. However, due to the decline of active shinobis, the tests have changed. This year, the practical exams will count more while the paper exams will test theoretical situations, not facts. Good luck to all."

Three hours later.

Naruto sighed as he exited the testing room. The test was long and boring. However, now he was an official Konoha shinobi. Naruto's face split into a wide smile as he looked down at the gleaming headband. He could not help but laugh happily as he removed the goggles and placed the headband proudly on his forehead.

"Congratulations Naruto."

Naruto turned to see Shino waiting for him. Naruto grinned when he spotted Shino's headband as well.

"You too Shino but I can't say I'm too surprised. You're an excellent shinobi already."

"Thank you for your confidence Naruto. Now I believe my parents are waiting."

Naruto nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Shino nodded and walked away. Naruto face split into a wide grin and ran back into the classroom, hoping that Iruka was still around. Sure enough, Iruka was still at his desk, cleaning up the classroom.

"Yo, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka turned to Naruto, confused. "Ah, hello Naruto. I'd assume that you'd be gone by now. You don't need to be here anymore."

"I know but I forgot to tell you. Anko wanted you to meet her at that restaurant Ichiban tonight at around 6."

"Thanks for the message," Iruka replied. "Have a good night Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "See ya Iruka-sensei."

He quickly exited the building with a wide smile on his face. He vanished to a nearby rooftop and made a hand seal. A cloud of smoke enveloped Naruto to reveal over a hundred clones. Naruto turned to his clones.

"Alright guys, look for Anko-san! Once you do send the message to meet Iruka-sensei at Ichiban at six. Got it?"

"Got it boss!"

Naruto smirked as his clones raced off into the city. Shadow clone jutsu was the best jutsu Itachi-niisan had ever taught him. Anyway, Naruto chuckled as he began to plan out his next moves.

Five hours later

Iruka was waiting at a table. He was confused as to the reservation but accepted it assuming it was Anko's doing. He sat patiently waiting for Anko. Two hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hey Anko," Iruka said. He turned to see Anko smiling at him.

"It's good to see you Iruka. It's been too long," Anko said. "How've you been?"

"Not to bad. My class graduated today."

"Oh well congrats," Anko replied. She sat in the chair opposite of Iruka. "So what did you want?"

"Huh? I thought you wanted to see me?" Iruka replied, confused.

"Wait a minute. Did a gaki with yellow hair tell you that?"

"You mean Naruto? Yes, he did."

"That brat, when I get my hands on him-," Anko snarled.

"Anyway, let's just enjoy this dinner for now," Iruka interrupted. "We might as well take advantage of this reservation."

"Sure."

In the bushes, Naruto chuckled as he watched the pair.

"This is going perfectly," Naruto thought.

A couple of hours later, Iruka and Anko were laying down on the grass in the park. They lay there, staring at the clear night sky. Neither of them said a word, just enjoying each other's company. They weren't sure how long they had lay there but neither of them cared, just cherishing each other's company.

"Hey Iruka."

"Yeah Anko?"

"I want to thank you."

Iruka turned to Anko, confused. "What for?"

"For everything you've done for me over the past years," Anko said softly.

Iruka chuckled. "You're my friend, Anko. Friends look out for each other."

"You stupid, dense idiot."

Iruka sat up and frowned at Anko. "What was that for?"

Anko tackled him and pinned his arms. "Is that all you see me as? A friend?"

"Wha-what?"

Before Iruka could say anything else, Anko kissed him. After a moment, Iruka closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Anko. It was a sweet moment for both of them. However they broke it off when both of them needed air. Iruka laughed nervously while Anko stared at him anxiously.

"I understand now Anko."

"I love you Iruka. For several years now," Anko said softly. Iruka smiled and pulled Anko in his arms, holding her.

"I can't say I know what love is but you've been the person closest to my heart for years now," Iruka whispered. "Knowing that you love me is the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

Anko laughed. "I'll take it."

The two kissed again. It was a simple kiss but one filled with love and unrestrained happiness.

In the bushes, Naruto silently cheered the two. Beside him, Kiba and Shino grumbled as they forked over money to Naruto.

"Damnit Naruto, you rigged this bet!"

"And that's why Kiba, you never bet against a fox. Shino are you writing this down?"

"I am Naruto but I am confused as to why we need to write this."

Naruto snickered. "It's good research!"

Far away in Lightning Country, a certain pervert's senses tingled.

"YES! Brothers, we have gained another one! Soon our ranks will swell and our dream of having every kunoichi between seventeen and thirty-five nude in the village shall become reality."

"YOSH!"

And so there was much rejoicing in the ultra-secretive Icha-Icha fraternity that spanned across all villages.

The next morning, Iruka swaggered in with a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning students!"

"Morning Sensei!"

"Iruka-sensei, have a good night?" Naruto called out.

"Yes I did, actually," Iruka replied, oblivious. "Thank you for asking."

Naruto leaned towards Kiba. "He so totally got laid."

Kiba snickered softly.

"Anyway today, I will announce the new team assignments. Your sensei will be here to pick you up. As you may know, Konoha's teams have been mostly specialized. However, due to recent events, the team structures have been shook up, hopefully creating more balanced teams. Now please listen for you names."

As Iruka called out the list, Naruto blanked out until he heard his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, and Shikamaru Nara. You three will make up Team 7 with you jounin sensei, Anko Mitarashi!"

A purple orb crashed into the window and unfurled itself, displaying a banner that read, "ANKO MITARASHI, SEXY SENSEI OF TEAM 7". Said sensei jumped into the window and grinned widely at the students.

"Team 7, get your scrawny asses on the rooftop pronto!"

Naruto groaned and palmed his face.

"I'm doomed, ain't I Kyuubi?"

"Yep."


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru headed to the roof. When they arrived, Anko was sitting on the guardrail, finishing off a stick of dango. She casually threw the stick at Naruto. Naruto deflected the stick and sat down in front of Anko along with Shino and Shikamaru. Anko grinned as she twirled a kunai.

"Alright brats. You three are the lucky trio to become my first Genin team. And since I know that two of you are clan heirs and the other a damned strong brat, I have high expectations for ya. Now, why don't we get some introductions such as you likes, dislikes, and dreams? How 'bout the pineapple first?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome. My name's Shikamaru Nara. I like shougi, sleeping, and looking at clouds. I dislike loud noises, work, and bossy women. My dream is to have an average career, have an average family, and retire to spend the rest of my days playing shougi."

"Sad to say lazy brat, you're going to have to work a lot under me," Anko replied. "How about you, Buggy?"

Shino's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the nickname. "My name's Shino Aburame. I like collecting and observing insects. My dislikes are pesticides or anything that smells strong. My dream is to prove to the world that the Aburames are a clan not to be looked down upon."

Anko nodded in approval. "I'm sure you will Shino. Now let's here from you Whiskers."

"Don't call me Whiskers. My name's Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it! My likes are training and fighting. My dislikes are arrogant stuck-up people and idiots that are too stuck up in their own ideals to notice what's in front of them. My dream is to become the strongest and greatest shinobi that's ever walked the world."

Anko laughed. "Mighty big dream you got there brat. I can't wait to see the day when that happens."

"It will happen. Believe it!" Naruto cried. He cringed and palmed his face. "Man I thought I got rid of that habit."

"Well I got an interesting bunch of students to train. Now my name's Anko Mitarashi. My likes are explosions, poisons, dango, and my boyfriend, Iruka-kun. My dislikes are anyone that says dango is junk food and a certain snake Sannin. My dream is to become a well-known shinobi of Konoha, marry Iruka and have a family with him, and to dance on the grave of said Sannin."

Anko smiled at the stares of her students. "So now that we have introductions out of the way, let me tell you that the test you took at the Academy is not the real Genin exams."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Anko grinned.

"The standard test has a sixty-six percent chance of failure," Anko explained. "However I won't be giving that test."

She smirked at the sigh of relief that came from her students. "The test I'll be giving you will be either pass or fail. You all pass or you all fail, understand?"

"All for one and one for all, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly," Anko said cheerily. "So get a good night's sleep everyone. The test will be at training ground 26 at nine o'clock sharp. Later."

She vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto and Shikamaru coughed and waved their hands to quickly disperse of the smoke.

"So what kind of test is it going to be?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru shrugged.

"No idea."

"Most likely the test will focus on how well we function as a team," Shino replied.

"Ah, so that's it," Naruto said. "Then I have the perfect plan. Now listen."

* * *

The next day, all three were waiting at the training field. Shikamaru was sleeping while Shino was meditating. Nearby, Naruto had his large zanbato and was running a grinding stone against the blade. At precisely nine o'clock, their sensei arrived, grinning at her genins. Naruto placed the blade on his back and kicked Shikamaru. Shikamaru groaned and lazily sat up.

"You're all here. Good. Now let me explain the test," Anko said. "The test today will be to capture me. Got it? You have until sundown."

"That's it?" Shino asked. Anko chuckled.

"I ain't going to make this simple. So do your worst."

Naruto grinned widely and exchanged glances at the two.

"You remember the plan."

Shino and Shikamaru nodded as Naruto pulled the zanbato off his back. Shino quickly threw a barrage of shuriken at Anko who deflected them. However a soft puff drew her attention. She turned and hastily jumped to the side to avoid a swing from Naruto's sword. Naruto yanked his sword from the ground and charged at Anko. He swung the zanbato at Anko's head. Anko grinned and raised her kunai to block the sword. Her eyes widened when she felt the zanbato slam into her kunai. Her arm instantly became numb at the sheer force of the blow and she jumped back before Naruto could push harder.

"Kami, this kid swings his sword like a sledgehammer. I can't afford to get hit by that damn blade," she thought. Anko's smile faded a bit as she made several hand seals and inhaled.

**"Katon: Grand Fireball!"**

A large fireball erupted from Anko's mouth and flew towards Naruto. Naruto rolled to the side and used his sword to block an incoming kick from Naruto. Naruto skidded back at the blow and looked up to see Anko raising a kunai. Naruto grinned and made a quick hand seal. Anko grinned as she saw the kunai dig into Naruto but frowned as Naruto's form exploded into smoke to reveal that she stabbed Shino. Shino's face remained as emotionless as ever but she felt the kunai begin to slip. To her surprise, Shino exploded into a swarm of beetles that began to sap chakra from her body. Anko cursed and she replaced herself with a piece of wood.

"Too close," Anko thought. She grinned when she saw Shino and Naruto raise their weapons and charge at her.

**"Ninpou: Hidden Snake Sleeves!"**

A swarm of snakes erupted from her sleeves and flew towards Naruto. Naruto swung his sword but several snakes managed to sink their fangs into Naruto. Naruto cried out in pain before turning into water. Anko retracted her snakes and kicked Shino in the stomach, only to see him burst into another cloud of insects.

"Goddamned bugs!" Anko roared as she jumped back. However she heard a click and cursed as the ground she was standing on collapsed. A small orb fell in and it made an ominous click. Anko cursed aloud as the orb exploded into a brilliant flash of light, blinding her. Anko blinked rapidly tried to rub her eyes. However her arms refused to move. She heard a buzzing sound as beetles began to feast on her chakra, devouring her reserves.

"Anko-sensei, do you surrender?"

Anko sighed. "Yeah I do gaki. Now get these bugs off of me and tell me why the hell I can't move."

"Anko-sensei, don't tell me you've forgotten what the Nara clan's famous for?" Naruto called out in a teasing voice.

"Shadows," Anko breathed. "And here I thought you were sleeping."

"I was," Shikamaru muttered. Anko began to laugh as she jumped out of the pit. She landed in front of her three genins, all of them sporting proud smiles.

"Well done. You pass with flying colors," Anko said. "Now let's get some dango as a team."

"Dango? Why not ramen," Naruto whined.

"Because dango's the food of the gods," Anko said matter-of-factly.

"Blasphemy! Ramen is!"

"No dango is!"

"Ramen!"

"Dango!"

"RAMEN!"

"DANGO!"

Shino and Shikamaru sweat dropped as the two began to battle it out. Swords were a swinging and snakes were a hissing as the ultimate battle between food fanatics clashed. Shino and Shikamaru sighed as they began to make their way to the dango stand before they were either sliced to bits or bit by poisonous snakes.

* * *

The next day, the four of them headed to the Hokage's tower for their first team mission. During the way there, Naruto hopped around happily, imagining different missions that they would get.

"Ne, ne, you think we'll be guarding a princess? Or how about raiding bandit camps? No, that can't be it? Extermination jobs that include lots of gory messes? What do you think sensei?"

Anko grinned. "You'll see for yourself Naruto. It'll certainly be a memorable one."

"Oooh! I can't wait?"

"Hey Naruto, could you settle down? It's still morning! Some of us are still half-asleep!" Shikamaru snapped crankily.

"WAKE-UP SLAP!"

Naruto slapped Shikamaru in the face. Shino and Anko winced at the loud crack that was made. Shikamaru jumped up and swung at Naruto.

"What the hell was that for?" Shikamaru yelled. Naruto snickered.

"The Wake-Up slap, guaranteed to wake anyone up at anytime!" Naruto said with a wide smile.

SMACK!

"Ow! What was that for Anko-sensei?" Naruto whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

"My discipline smack, guaranteed to make troublesome pupils behave better," Anko replied. "Do you need more proof?"

"No, no, I'm good Anko-sensei!"

Anko smirked at Naruto. "Good boy."

Naruto winced and leaned towards Shino. "Anko-sensei's scary at times, huh?"

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"I heard that brat."

A few minutes later, Naruto kicked the doors to the Hokage's office open.

"JII-SAN! WE'RE READY FOR OUR FIRST MISSION AS AN OFFICIAL TEAM OF KONOHA!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

SMACK!

"Ow! What?"

"You are too damn loud brat," Anko said curtly. She smacked him again much to his displeasure. Naruto grumbled and pouted as he rubbed his smarting head. Shikamaru smirked at Naruto's pain.

"You are too troublesome, you know that?"

Naruto simply glared at Shikamaru while Shino hid a small smile. Anko chuckled before turning to the Hokage.

"Just as the brat said, we're here for our first mission Hokage-sama," Anko said respectfully. Hiruzen nodded and pulled out a scroll.

"Ah yes, the first D-rank mission is to clean the kennels of the Inuzuka clan," the Hokage reported. "Tsume will be expecting you."

"Understood Hokage-sama," Anko said.

"Wait a minute! Cleaning? Isn't there any other missions?" Naruto asked. The Hokage nodded.

"Of course. There's delivering the fertilizers to the Yamanaka flower shop. Sanitizing the torture rooms of Ibiki's interrogation chambers. Completing the shopping list for Hatake Kakashi. Delivering food to the-," the Hokage listed but Naruto cut him off.

"So they're just simple chores?" Naruto asked in disbelief. The Hokage nodded.

"Yes they are. They are for-," the Hokage began to explain but Naruto made a hand seal.

**"HENGE!"**

Naruto's form was enveloped in a puff of smoke. As the smoke dissipated, a buxom blonde was in Naruto's place, completely nude with thin wisps of smoke hiding her private regions.

"Oooh nooo, my clothes are missing," the blonde moaned.

"GAAAGH!"

Hiruzen, Shikamaru, and Shino fell backwards with blood coming from their nose while Anko's eye twitched in irritation. She punched at the blonde. At the last second Naruto replaced himself with the Hokage and jumped out the window.

"FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOOOOOOOM!"

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

Hours later.

"Hey guys, we're all on a team here right?" Naruto asked.

"Hai," Shino replied.

"And no hard feelings right?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"None whatsoever," Shikamaru said lazily.

"And you're doing this for my own good right, Anko-sensei?"

"Of course. A sensei's duty is to tenderly raise their pupils so they could survive on their own," Anko said sweetly.

"So how come I'm the only one that has to carry over a hundred pounds on my head, stand on a fifty feet pole, surrounded by giant snakes whilst you three throw kunais tagged with explosive tags and fire jutsus?" Naruto wailed. Said snakes hissed and slammed their tails against the pole. The pole wobbled dangerously and Naruto barely managed to keep his balance.

"Well brat," Anko explained. "This is my form of tough love. Now, Shikamaru, Shino, remember that twisting your wrist allows the kunai to fly faster in the air. Got it?"

"Hai sensei."

"Oh c'mon, give me a break!"

"I did. I didn't tie your arms," Anko said curtly. "Now throw on my mark."

"This is gonna suck," Naruto moaned.

"Throw!"


End file.
